The Forgotten Codex: The Jedi Code
by Rhiannon Uerch Llewelyn
Summary: What Yoda should have had written in a leather bound handbook and given to Anakin Skywalker when he began his training.If Yoda had, I believe Vader would never have come into existence and the Empire may never have been.
1. Chapter 1

This piece is the never-written-out/found account of the philosophy BEHIND the strictures of the Jedi Code and the Old Order itself. This encompasses everything ever done with Star Wars and gives explanation to everything that is hinted at but never sodding mentioned by characters in the movies and books, this is also what Yoda should have had written in a leather bound handbook and given to Anakin Skywalker when he began his training, quizzing him on it regularly to make sure he was reading it & understanding said material. If Yoda had, I believe Vader would never have come into existence and the Empire may never have been. Maybe that is an arrogant statement but GOD with no back up for all the "Don'ts" the Old Jedi kept saying, there had to have been a "Why?" out there somewhere!

I believe this is it… lost, like the Dead Sea Scrolls, and now found…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I sure as HELL own this plot! The Jedi Code at the beginning is of my creation as well, in this fleshed out state.

(Bangs fist down on the table.)

Owwie!

If you wish to use this version, please let me know first.

You heard nothing…  
I don't exist…

--.--

* * *

The Forgotten Codex: The Jedi Code Prologue

There is no uncertainty; there is confidence.  
There is no weakness; there is strength.  
There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no fear; there is understanding.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no hate; there is unity.  
There is no struggle; there is acceptance.  
There is no pain; there is healing.  
There is no chaos; there is balance.  
There is no end; there is eternity.  
There is no death; there is the Force.

* * *

As in all things time passes without gainsay, we are but dust in the end, no matter our race, beliefs, or deeds. Only a shadow remains. How we meet our end is of consequence, it makes all the difference between infamy and immortality, devotion and damnation, even love and hate. No matter, we choose to be as we are though to some power is given and to others it is not; it is up to us to make our own choices and be all we can be.

Our lives as sheets of white, parchment yet unfilled. I give to you my thoughts from a mind much learned for you to ponder as you read these pages. I have no allegiance nor do I have any political sway, all this is but reflection from meditation and observation for among you we dwell in silence, all we have done for peace.

I am without name and without face, though I have lived and shall die. This is a writing of thought, the essence of power as it should be yet so rarely is. Heed these to know thy self, understand for balanced peace.

May the Force be with you—always

* * *

AN) Each "chapter" of this fic shall consist of one part of the Code and its reasons and/or background. These are like a group of scriptures as would have been written in the times before the Dark Ages of the Western world. They are not meant as gospel, as it were, but as guidelines; not rules. Formed from the shadows of the ancient Jedi and distilled itself from others before their time, these words are those of nameless faces, ones who have made a difference though desired no edifice of memory. Only words remain 

Waddya think?


	2. Chapter 2

AN) I know we all hate to read these but I find that I must write one at this time. What you have just read was a piece at its most embryonic stage. I am working on the piece as before I had no clue about its telling perspective, depth and plot, purely flying by the seat of my pants as it were. Bad habit, I know…

Basically, I won't be adding to this for a while as I'm mulling over how in shit to write something this convoluted, vast and in-depth. Just thought I'd let you know before somebody decided I'd make a good platform on which to roast a juicy haunch of beef. Sorry, I don't take well with sizzling drippings…

Sincerely, Rhiannon Uerch Llewelyn


End file.
